


Noctis versus Noctis

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: enantios [1]
Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: Nyx better tag the right Noct.





	

**Enantios -** _Noctis versus Noctis_

Noctis regarded his look-alike in a skeptical manner. Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, small face; even the way he stood, hand on the hip and putting his weight heavily on one side was the same. Except for his clothes, maybe. He wore a heavyset coat of sort, large at the collar, with a zipper running all the way down; the unique and odd sense of fashion tickled Noctis’ fancy a little.

_But why would he wear something so thick with this weather?_

“I get the feeling I’m being judged,” Noctis looked up to see his clone smirking.

Well, he’s not wrong. “Nice jacket; where can I get one?”

The other him cocked an eyebrow. “Not anywhere here it seems.” The upturn of his lips fell then, a frown forming. “Wherever here is, of course.”

Here was home; here was Insomnia. Here was Eos and all the lands under Lucian’s protection and rule. Here, was where Noctis belonged; but not for this person before him, it seems.

“Who-,” Noct shook his head; stupid question. “How are you like me?”

Other Noctis shrugged. “Hell if I know. One night, I was minding my own business. And then the next minute, I’m here, being chased around by some guys.“ The look in his eyes sharpened as his frown deepened, as if something had caught his attention. "They can warp; how is that possible?”

Well. Noctis had felt nostalgic recently, and had ventured back to his old mischief ways again, trying to sneak past the guards of the citadel. Only for the night of course, and well…he’d seen Nyx and the others, exiting their headquarters. He had warped away from his hiding spot, to come up face to face with Nyx. The man startled at his sudden appearance; so Noctis couldn’t resist when he tapped his nose, and said ‘tag you’re it’, before warping away.

The shenanigans for the night had been getting his glaive friends and boyfriend to play warp-tag with him, inciting both Cor’s and Drautos’ irksome, and waving at his father as he passed by him before escaping again.

He was pretty sure he heard the old man chuckle when he left.

Some secrets were best left unshared; but he could speak of the one common knowledge everyone knew about the glaives.

“The king shares his power with those he trust and with those whom are loyal to him.” At a price, he didn’t say.

Noctis could practically see the inner workings of the look-alike’s mind in action, digesting this bit of information. He muttered something, loud enough for Noctis to catch as ’…king share his power? What a joke…’.

So his clone had a king he served under as well then; a dad or not?

“You a prince then?”

His attention snapped back towards Noctis, eyes squinting. Then he snorted.

“I am. From a different universe, or a parallel world then. Or whatever theories people like to use these days.” The other him brought a gloved hand up to his face, running it over his facial features as an act of exasperation.

"That explains why there’s two of me,” Noctis said, after some contemplation. He added, “Somehow? I kinda believe it.”

The doppelganger scoffed, before dropping down onto the staircase leading up into the citadel. “How do explain it to the legion of warping guardsmen right on my tail then?”

"Err…that I had a twin brother I didn’t know about?” Noctis shrugged, climbing up a few steps to take a seat too. “We’ll figure something out.”

“And if we don’t?” Strange how the other prince accepted the 'we’ part. 

Noctis shrugged again, and looked up at the night sky above. Other Noctis sighed (“…apparently we’ve got a lot in common…”) before he too leaned back and watched the stars with him. The silence shared between them was comfortable, despite being two strangers sharing the same face. But there was an unspoken understanding that whatever may come, will come, and they’d cross the bridge when they get there.  

A shared relaxed attitude towards all hassles in life it seems.

“Who’s the hot guy with the braids and tats?”

And well, a shared taste in men too.

(Yeah, neither of them were good at explaining stuff. So when the glaives found them later, seated at the stairs outside of the citadel, the two princes merely shrugged at their astounded and confused faces.

“Guess who’s who?” Noctis said, standing up. “Guess it right- _tag_ me right, and maybe,” he smirked at Nyx, “someone would get double the fun tonight.”

Poor Nyx had the most confused boner ever once he saw them both smile wickedly at him, before they both warped their way through the night.) 

**Author's Note:**

> wordcount: 783  
> verse: enantios  
> a/n: p.s. nyx tagged them right


End file.
